Love Hurts
by White Blossom
Summary: Takouji Rated R just to be safe. Takuya's family picks up a pair of twins that are homeless. The Kanbaras invite them into their home. They all know that the twins have an awful secret. Can Takuya save Kouji before it's too late?
1. The Mysterious Twins

This is my first story so please don't flame me.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon

Couples:Takouji and maybe Kouichi/Izumi. I'm still thinking how she will enter the story.

Chapter One

Mr. and Mrs. Kanbara and Shinya were driving down a road covered in a white blanket of snow. They slowly approached a couple of boys. They could easily tell that the two were twins. "Slow down dear. Let's see if those boys need any help" Mrs. Kanbara said. Mr. Kanbara slowed down next to the boys. You could tell that the long haired boy was nervous about something. Mrs. rolled down her window. "Do you two boys need help" she asked. "A ride home, maybe" her husband asked.

"We don't have a home." the short haired boy answered. "No home? Do you boys know that this storm is going t get worst" Mr. Kanbara asked. They both nodded in response. "Why don't you two jump in back with Shinya" We'll take you home with us" Mr. Kanbara suggested. The short haired boy seemed to think about this and finally agreed. the other boy instantly starte to shake. You could definately tell he was scared of something.

Of course Mrs. Kanbara saw this and told her son to climb over the seat and sit between the two adults. The boy calmed down a little bit but not much.

The long haired boy got infirst followed by the other.

Mrs. Kanbara turned around in her seat and introduced herself. "Hello, I am Susie Kanbara, and this is my husband Ray." She now turned her head and looked at her son who was also looking at the boys. "And this is our youngest son, Shinya." "Thank you Mrs..." "Oh please! Call us by our first names" "Okay, Susie. I'm Kouichi and this is my twin brother Kouji" Kouichi replied. "You said that Shinya is your _youngest _son. So does that mean you have more children" "Only one more son" Ray answered. "He was on vacation with his grandmother. After we take the groceries home and unload the car, Ray will go and pick him up at the bus station. He sas suppos to stay until Christmas Eve but the snow is even deeper out there, and we're worried he might get snowed in." Susie was now facing the front watching the road, but Shinya still look back at the boys every onc and a while.

Kouji had his head laying on Kouichi's shoulder. By the time they turned onto the road leading to the house Kouji was fast asleep.

Finally, they were at the house. Kouichi woke Kouji up and they both stared at the house in awe. They thought the house was very nice. It was a light creme color. It had two levels and no basement. They could only see the top floor right now because there was a small hill and the lower part was partly in the hill. The back part could be seen very nicely. They were in the middle of the country.

There weren't any houses to the left or right, but there were a lot of houses across the large lake behind the house. To the left of the house there was a large forest.The sound of the trunk opening snapped the boys out of their trance.

"You want help with that Susie" "No, thank you" she answered handing a bag of groceries to Shinya. "Are you sure" Kouichi asked. Susie just nodded in response. "Follow me boys" Ray said walking into the house with two bag of groceries in his arms.

Inside the house there was three bedrooms with their doors open. There was one other door with a staircase leading downstairs.

Mr. Kanbara said that his other son's bedroom was down there along with the washer and drier. The living room was all the way back with the kitchen right next to it on the right. There was a set o glass double doors leading to a balcony. It was half on the living room side and half on the kitchen side.

Looking around the house again Kouji noticed something. "Where are the bathrooms" he asked. All the Kanbaras jumped in shock because that was the first time they ever heard him talk. Susie just stared at him before comprehending his question. "Each bedroom has its on bathroom" she finally answered. Kouji just nodded in response.

Ray set the groceries on the kitchen counter and turned around. "Does anyone want to go with me to get Takuya" he asked. "Is that the name of your other son"Kouichi asked. Ray nodded. "You want to go" he asked. "No , I think I'll help put away the groceries." Ray nodded. "I wish my sons would help without being told." He looked at Kouji and didn't even ask if he wanted to go, because he knew he wouldn't go anywhere without his brother. "What about you Shinya" he finally asked. He shook his head. "I'll help mom too" he replied. This shocked both of his parents. Shinya was really close to his brother. The truth was he wanted to get to know Kouichi. He seemed really nice. He could already tell he wouldn't like Kouji. He was strange!

Without another word Ray shrugged and left.

Susie told Kouji to take a seat on the couch. Kouji shook his head. He was tired! He wanted sleep, and he wanted it now. "Will show me where we're sleeping so I can take a nap?" he asked. Susie nodded and led him down the hallway and into a bedroom. It was really nice with a queen size water bed in the middle. "Thank you" Kouji said walking over to the bed. When Kouji lied down Susie shut the door and walked back into the kitchen.

"I s there a reason why you brother is so shy?" she asked Kouichi who was talking to shinya. Kouichi's smile turned into a frown and he nodded. Before she could ask why he said"It was very awful. maybe someday we can tell you but not now." Susie and Shinya nodded and they all put the rest of the groceries away and then sat down and talked waiting for Ray to return.

* * *

Ray has been sitting in his car for about 20 minutes. He wasn't too worried because the could be late due to the snow. Finally the bus pulled up and the passengers starting getting off. Takuya was the last to get off. He looked for the car and finally his eyes landed on his father. He walked over and climbed in. "I was expecting you to be here before me" Ray said starting the car. "The bus drove slower than usual because of the snow" Takuya replied.

Ray nodded and slowly drove toward home. "When we get home you'll be meeting two boys about your age. We met them driving home from the grocery store. We invited them into our home because they say their homeless" Ray said. "The long haired, Kouji, is really shy. His twin brother, Kouichi, isn't nearly as shy or scared like his brother is. Takuya nodded. The rest of the way home was spent in a comfortable silence.

When they got home Takuya took his downstairs to his bedroom. The main room had a set of glass double doors leading out to the lake. After Takuya put his stuff away he walked back up stairs. There he met Kouichi. He thought that he was kind of cute. Kouichi introduced himself and when he pointed behind Takuya he said"And that's my brother Kouji."

Takuya around, and standing right where Kouichi was pointing was the most beautiful boy he has ever seen.

TBC

* * *

I hope you like it. Don't forget this is just my first chapter. This story has been eating at my mind for a year now. I actually got this idea from something that really happened to my uncle. I'm just changing some things to fit the story. Remember to RR 


	2. The Center of Takuya's Affection

Here is chapter two. I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out very good.

Disclaimer:Don't own Digimon. If I did I wounldn't be writing a fanfiction.

Thanks to the following reviewers:

Kelly Q

Kyo-Aizawa

DarkWarriorGirl

Craze Izumi-Yes, that is why is Kouji is so shy. It will be explained in later chapters.

Warnings:Boy/Boy relationships

Rating may go up in later chapters.

I can assure everyone that there won't be anything graphic in my stories. They'll just be quick scenes and it will change.

Takuya couldn't form any thoughts when he saw the dark haired beauty standing right behind him. In his opinion the dark haired beauty looked like a lost angel. "What did you say his name is" Takuya whispered to Kouichi. "Kouji" he answered. Kouichi was amazed that Takuya could be amazed that Takuya can be so amazed by his brother with just one look. It's obvious Kouji the obvious fascination Takuya has for him, because he still hasn't turned and ran back into the bedroom yet.

"Kouji" Takuya whispered. He liked the name. He liked the it sounded coming from his own lips. It was obvious that the just woke up from a nap. The sleepy expression the boy had at the time made him look cuter, in Takuya's opinion anyway. He found himself absently wondering what he would look like if his hair was let out of its ponytail. 'I bet it looks like an ocean of silk. I wonder what it feels like.' Takuya wanted so badly to run his fingers through that beautiful hair, but regretfully manage to stop himself from doing just that.

"Hello, Kouji. I am Takuya." As he said he walked close enough so he was standing right in front of him. After he finished his sentence he leaned over and kissed poor Kouji on the cheek. Takuya could now tell that Kouji was scared of him. This hurt him a little. He didn't really do anything that would scare him. Kouji turned around and fled back to the guest room. Takuya didn't understand. What did he do wrong?

He turned around and couldn't help but voice his question. "You kissed him, that's what's wrong. Something happened about a year ago and it changed him forever" Kouichi finally replied looking down. He couldn't make himself look up. He knew if he did Takuya would question what had happened. The uncomfortable silence was broken when Takuya asked"How long are you two staying here" Kouichi sure about this. He looked at Ray and Susie waiting for an answer.

"You can stay here as long as you like" Susie finally replied. "Under one condition" Ray continued. Kouichi nodded waiting for him to continue. "You and Kouji have earn your keep. You have to do some chores. You don't have to do all of them of course. Just some of them. This will be like your rent for staying" Ray said. Kouichi nodded. "That sounds fair" he replied. "Good now as that is settled. Tell me what happened to make your brother act that way" Takuya said. There was a long pause before Kouichi replied"I can't tell you yet." Why not! I think we have a right to know! You'll be living here. Don't you think you can trust us" Takuya yelled angrily. "I do, it's just that what happened didn't happen to me, just him. I think he should tell what happened. It's not my place to say" Kouichi replied. Kouichi walked past Takuya and into the guest room. He knew that they would find some day, but not today or so he thought.

In the guest room Kouichi was trying to calm down a hysterical Kouji. His back was against the headboard with his knees drawn up to his chest. "Kouji, it's okay. I'm sure that Takuya didn't mean to hurt you like that" Kouichi soothed. "I know. It's just that when he kissed me I had a flashback of when we were kidnapped. When are we leaving, Kouichi" Kouji asked. Kouichi knew that he wasn't going to like his answer at all. If anything, it would only upset him even more. "We're not leaving. We're staying here. They agreed to let us stay as long as we earn our keep" he finally answered. "No Kouichi! I don't want to stay! I'm afraid to stay with people I don't know." That last part was whispered. By now Kouji was crying. "I know Kouji, but we'll be safer here. Dave and David could easily find us out there." Kouji just nodded. He was too upset to speak at the moment and wanted be alone. Kouichi understood this got to leave. What neither of them knew was that Takuya had listened to 90 percent of the conversation.

When Kouichi walked out of the room he saw the family waiting in the living room waiting for him. He looked down not wanting to face any of them. Finally Takuya asked the question that he had been dreading. "What happened to your brother, Kouichi." He knew he had tell them wether he wanted to or not. "Okay" he finally answered. "You should take a seat. This is a very depressing story." Everyone nodded and took a seat on the couch.

"Okay, this is what happened..."

TBC

That's it for now. Next chapter you'll find out why Kouji scares so easily.I need your opinion. Should I put Izumi in the story later, so there can bea Kouichi/Izumi pairing?Please vote so I know what my readers want. R and R.


	3. A Awful Secret

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.

**THERE WILL BE NOTHING GRAPHIC PROMISE!**

THANK YOU REVIEWERS:

weird1

Insane Pyro Girl-You'll find out who Dave and David is in this chapter.

KellyQ-I might do that, but right now all schools all for Christmas break. So I'll put them through school at the end or make a sequel about them starting school.

DarkWarriorGirl

Chapter Three

**Last chapter**

**When Kouichi walked out of the room he saw the family in the living room waiting for him. He looked down not wanting to face any of them. Finally Takuya asked the question he had been dreading. "What happened to your brother, Kouichi?" He knew he had to tell them wether he wanted to or not. "Okay," he finally answered. "You should take a seat. This is a very depressing story." Everyone nodded and took a seat on the couch.**

**"Okay, this is what happened..."**

_Flashback_

_Kouji and Kouichi were walking down the side of the road on a nice spring day, when someone pulled up next to them and slowed down to their pace. "Hey boys, need a ride?" the boy in the passenger seat asked. Kouji and Kouichi stopped walking and looked at them. The man driving looked like he was in his late teens or early twentys. The boy in the passenger seat looked to be about one or two years older._

_Kouichi was instincts were always right and right now his instincts were telling him that these two people were dangerous. Kouji could tell from the look on his brother's face that he didn't trust them. Since it didn't seem like Kouichi was going to answer he did. "No, thank you. We're almost to our destination." They didn't really have any destination but they didn't have to know that._

_"Oh come on! Dave won't hurt you and neither will I," the younger said. The other nodded. "Come on David, leave them alone," Dave said. Kouji didn't see the dangerous glint in his eyes but Kouichi did._

_"RUN!" He yelled. He grabbed his brother by his hand and took off running. Dave slammed down on the accelerator. When they were close enough David opened his door and grabbed Kouichi by the shirt and pulled them in. Kouichi head hit the edge of the door knocking him out. David threw Kouichi into the backseat while trying to keep a good grip on his brother. Kouji was thrashing around trying to scream but David's hand was his mouth muffling the sound._

_Dave turned onto a dirt road leading up to their house. By this time Kouji stopped struggling and screaming when they threatened to kill his brother, but he did have tears flowing down his cheeks. In the backseat Kouichi was slowly waking up. When the car finally stopped Dave asked his brother which one he wanted. Kouji got even more scared hearing his question causing him to thrash around and screaming for help. David smiled at Kouji. "I like this one. He's a lot more feisty than his brother." By now Kouichi was fully awake and heard the answer._

_Before Kouichi could do anything Dave was out of the car and pulled him out. David also got out pulling Kouji with him. They walked into the house each carrying a kicking and screaming. "Take him into your bedroom and do anything you want with him," Dave told his brother. David nodded and pulled Kouji the opposite way the other two were going. David pulled Kouji into his bedroom and onto the queen sized bed. Kouji was geting even more scared each second. It didn't take a genius know where this was going._

_David was now stand at the end of the bed and grabbed Kouji by the ankle and pulled him towards him. By now Kouji was screaming for help again. This caused David become irritated so he slapped Kouji causing his head to snap sideways. "Quiet! At least wait until you have a reason to scream!" he yelled infuriated. He then bent down and whispered, "Besides we're in the middle of nowhere." He kissed Kouji forcing. While doing this he forcibly yanked his pants down and then took his own pants off._

_Kouichi was sitting in another room on the opposite side of the house. He could clearly hear his brother's screams of pain. He couldn't stop the tears from coming. He felt like he failed his brother. He felt useless because he couldn't protect his brother._

_Another hour passed when the screams finally stopped. Five more minutes passed and he could hear soft sobbing. After what seemed like an eternity the door opened and his naked brother was thrown in followed by his clothes. "I'll be back for him after dinner," he heard David say before he closed the door._

_This scared Kouichi to death. He knew that time wasn't far away because he could smell the food. He quickly woke his unconscious brother. He then helped get dressed. For Kouji this was like torture because he was in so much pain. They then walked over to the door and tried to open it only to find that it was locked. Kouichi then looked around the room and spotted a window. He already that it wasn't locked. He wasn't sure if they would be able to fit through though because it was so small. He pointed this out to Kouji and with great difficulty. They both just barely managed to fit through it._

_They then ran as fast as they could away from the house. They knew the brothers would soon find them missing and come looking for them._

_End Flashback_

Kouichi was now sitting down with tears flowing down his cheeks. All the Kanbara's couldn't believe what they were just told.

"Why did they put in a room with a window knowing you would probably try to escape?" Shinya asked. "We figured that they probably didn't think fit through it," Kouichi answered. "Why didn't you ever go to the police?" Ray asked. "Because we were afraid that they wouldn't believe and then they would of found us again."

Takuya wasn't to them at this point. He stopped listening when he figured out what was going to happen. _I cant believe this no wonder he freaked out when I kissed him. He probably thought I was going to attack or something, _he thought.

_They will be sorry for ever touching an angel in such a way!_

TBC

You all must hate me right now! R and R. BYE!


	4. Night Talk

There's a little Takouji in this chapter. Hopefully it'll clear a few things up.

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.

* * *

Thank You Reviewers:

Chibi Atariel Tsukai

weird 1

kelly Q

DarkWarriorGirl: You said you were confused because Kouichi wasn't touched like brother was. In case you didn't remember Dave asked his brother which one he wanted. He thought Kouji was cute and liked the way he kept struggling. He likes it when they don't give up too easily. To make the story short he had a crush on Kouji. I'll make this more obvious later in the story.

Craze Izumi

Insane Pyro Girl: I'm not sure if I should really be thanking you. I can't tell if your review was meant as a compliment or if it was a flame.

* * *

Chapter four

Kouichi stood up from the chair he was sitting in. "I better go to bed," he said. "Are you sure?" Susie asked. "It's still early." Kouichi nodded. "We're used to going to sleep early. Besides," he continued. "Kouji's already asleep. If he wakes up and I'm not there he'll worry that something bad happened."

"What about dinner," Ray asked. Kouichi shook his head. "I'm not hungry." "If you wake up help yourself then," Susie said. Kouichi nodded and walked into the bedroom. The first thing he saw was Kouji turning about in the bed in his restless sleep. _Probably having another nightmare, _he thought. He climbed into bed and put a protective arm around him and pulled him closer, causing Kouji to calm down. Kouji always felt safe in his brother's arms.

Kouji looked like he was now sleeping peacefully but Kouichi knew better. He knew nightmares still plagued his mind.

Living Room

Not even one person mad a sound since Kouichi walked into the bedroom. Finally, Takuya stood up announcing that he was going to bed. This surprised his family, because he never missed a meal.

The truth was he was really hungry but he was too busy thinking about Kouji and what happened. After he walked down the stairs and into his bedroom he decided to take a nice, long shower. When he was done he decided to wear a cotton pants and a short sleeve t-shirt, then finally went to bed.

At around midnight he woke up to the sound to his stomache growling. He slowly walked up the stairs. He noticed that the kitchen light was on.

He turned the corner and saw the object of his affection sitting at the table watching his brother making them each a sandwich. Takuya cleared his throat get their attention. Both boys looked towards him startled. Seeing who it was Kouichi calmed down.

Kouji didn't lose the fear that showed in his eyes. This made even more guilty for advancing on Kouji the way he did.

"Up late, aren't you Takuya?" Kouichi asked handing Kouji his sandwich. "Thank you," he softly said. That was the first time Takuya ever heard Kouji talk. He liked his voice, and wanted to hear it more often.

Takuya was startled was out of his thoughts when Kouichi asked him a question. "What?" he asked. Kouichi smiled knowing where his thoughts were. He knew Kouji didn't have any idea though because he was still sitting at the table.

"I asked what you're doing up so late?" he asked again. "I got hungry," he answered. "I went to bed without dinner." Why?" Kouichi asked. Takuya shrugged and answered, "I wasn't hungry." He coundn't tell him the truth, that he couldn't stop thinking about his _very _beautiful brother. He's not scared of telling Kouichi the truth, but telling him in front of Kouji might frighten the poor boy. By now Takuya was staring at Kouji. Kouji could sense Takuya staring at him and blushed. Takuya missed it but Kouichi didn't. This surprised him. _Maybe I under estimated Takuya. I think that Kouji is already sensing that he can trust him. It usually takes him a month at least._

Kouji's POV

I could sense Takuya staring at me. I tried to keep the blush down but knew it didn't work when Kouichi gave me a surprised look. I knew that Takuya thought that I am and that's what scares me. When David raped it was because he thought that I'm cute. To be honest I think that Takuya's cute too but I refuse to get close to him. I'm worried that he might hurt like David did.

I was now looking at him. I could tell that he was thinking about something, I just wish I knew what. It's probably about me. Kouichi just took a seat to my left and Takuya started to make himself a sandwich. When he was done he sat across from Kouichi on my right side.

"Takuya, do you know what chores that we'll be doing while we're staying here?" I hear my brother say. Takuya shrugged. "Not sure. It'll probably like vacuuming or something," he answered. Kouichi nodded taking another bite of his sandwich.

Soon me and Kouichi were finished with our sandwiches. "Good night. We're going back to bed now," Kouichi said. Takuya nodded taking a bite of his sandwich. I walked past Takuya running my fingers up his arm. "Good night, Takuya," I said walking past him out of the kitchen. I really surprised myself right then. I knew that I surprised him too because he started to choke on his sandwich. I didn't miss the blush staining his cheeks before I walked out of the kitchen.

I smiled to myself knowing the effect I have on Takuya. I walked into the bedroom. I saw Kouichi climb into bed with a smile on his face. I knew it's because he knew heard the effect I had on Takuya. I climbed into the other side of the bed andcuddled up to my brother. The last thing that I thought before I fell asleep was that I knew that I was going to like living there.

* * *

I hoped you liked it!

R and R!


	5. Matchmakers

Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon.

A/N:I'm going to try something new in this chapter. I'm going to start it with Kouji waking up and then later in the story I'll switch to Takuya waking and you'll have a glimpse of what he's feeling. Hopefully it'll make the chapter longer than usual.

THANK YOU REVIEWERS:

kellyQ-I know my chapters are short, I hope this chapter makes up for it.

DragonWarriorGirl

Chibi Atariel Tsukai

Insane Pyro Girl-I'm sorry for misunderstanding you last review, next time I'll know.

* * *

Chapter Five

Kouji slowly stirred from his dreamless sleep. He could vaguely tell that Kouichi was no longer in bed. He slowly got out of bed, trying to fully wake up. When he stepped outside the bedroom he could hear voices coming from the kitchen. He recgonized one of the voices as Kouichi's. As soon as Kouji rounded the corner into the kitchen Takuya blushed. He could remember last night quite clearly. It was like a movie repeatedly playing in his mind.

When Takuya blushed at Kouji's entrance everyone saw it except Kouji because he was still half asleep. That morning when Kouchi woke up Ray, Susie, and Shinya were already up. Last night Kouichi heard the exchange between Takuya and his brother, and he decided to tell them what happened. They all came to an agreement that Takuya would definitely be the one that would help Kouji get over his fear.

They were going to make the two boys spend as much time together as they could. Kouichi knew that Kouji wouldn't like the idea of him playing matchmaker. He really trusted Takuya, though, and he thought that if Kouji should get a boyfriend, to get over his fear then Takuya would be the perfect guy. Kouichi knew that he would be patient with his brother and wouldn't push himself onto him.

Kouichi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Susie's voice. "Would you like something to eat dear?" she asked. Kouji just looked at her surprised. They've never been asked if they wanted something before. Usually they would have to steal to eat. "Kouji never really liked eating in the morning," Kouichi said. Susie vigorously shook her head. "Nonsense! You must eat breakfast! It gives you your energy for the day, besides your so skinny! I won't take no for an answer!" After her short lecture she pushed him into the chair next to Takuya, where Shinya usually sat but decided to sit next to Kouichi in case Kouji woke while they were still in the kitchen. A bowl of oatmeal was placed in front of Kouji.

After his first bite he decided it was a lot better than what they were used to eating. "I need to clean my room and Kouichi volunteered to help!" Shinya exclaimed dragging Kouichi with him before he could say anything. Ray also excused himself saying he needed to shovel the driveway. Susie's excuse was she needed to grade papers because she was a teacher. Both Kouji and Takuya were too oblivious to what was being said they didn't see Ray walk into the bedroom or the fact that school was out until the new year, so Susie didn't have anything to grade.

Takuya was staring at Kouji. Kouji was to busy eating his oatmeal to notice this. However, after he was done he noticed him and started to panic. "How long have we been alone!" he asked. Takuya just shrugged not hearing what he just asked. He was too busy thinking about how beautiful Kouji's eyes were.

Kouji was now starting panic even more. He couldn't help but think that Takuya was thinking about doing something along the same lines of what David did. Kouji jumped up and ran out of the kitchen and ran into the bedroom. A couple seconds later Kouichi ran out of Shinya's bedroom and followed Kouji. Him and Shinya heard and saw what happened because the door was opened a crack and they were watching them ever since they excused themselves from the kitchen.

Takuya sat there confused. He didn't understand what happened. He stood up and walked downstairs too his bedroom. He then closed the door and sat on his bed. _I don't get it, what happened to scare him like that._ _I'll ask Kouichi later sometime when he's alone._

In the bedroom Kouichi was asking Kouji what had happened to scare him. "I don't know," he answered. "It's that he was staring at me and I panicked. I couldn't help but think that he was thinking about doing something like David did. I don't want to feel that kind of pain ever again!" "I know, Kouji. That's why I want you to give Takuya a chance. I _know_ that he won't hurt you, and what about last night? I heard you talk to Takuya," Kouichi said. Kouji looked down knowing that his brother was right. "I know! I don't know what got into me last night! I must have been tired. I didn't mean to give either of you the wrong idea." Kouichi sighed. He couldn't believe his brother was denying his feelings.

Kouji looked at his brother. "Kouichi, did Susie and Ray tell you what chores will be doing yet. I don't want to get stuck doing chores where I'll have to be around Takuya alone," he said. That last comment gave Kouichi an idea. "No, they haven't," he lied. I'll go ask right now."

The truth was that he was told what they were suppose to do, before Kouji and Takuya had woke up. They originally planned on Kouji sharing Shinya's chores and Kouichi share Takuya's chores. He wants to switch now, that way Kouji would be around Takuya more often instead of Shinya.

Kouichi exited the bedroom and knocked on Shinya's door. "Come in!" he heard Shinya say. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He told Shinya his plan and decided it was the best idea for now. They next told Susie and Ray about the idea and they also agreed.

Kouichi quickly walked back into their borrowed bedroom. "They said that you'll be sharing chores with Takuya and I'll be sharing with Shinya." "Why can't I share with Shinya. This means I'll be around Takuya even _more_ often!" he yelled. Kouichi just shrugged trying not to smile.

Kouji sighed and laid down. _I'll talk to Susie and Ray about it later, _he thought. "Did they say when we start?" "As soon as we want, just as long as we get all of done before we go to bed," Kouichi answered. Kouji sat up so fast, it made him dizzy. _I need to talk to Susie and Ray. I need to try to change their minds. I'll _die _if I have to be around Takuya all day!_

You're exagerating a little, don't you think?" Kouichi asked. Kouji just stared at him. He didn't even realize that he voiced his thoughts. _EMBARASSING! I can't believe I just did that! _Kouichi smiled knowing where his thoughts were. After a few minutes of silence Kouji finally said, "I'm going to talk to Susie and Ray." He tried to walk out of the bedroom but Kouichi blocked his path. "It's okay, they gave me a list of chores already," he said pulling out a couple of lists out of his pocket. _It's a good thing they didn't put our names on the list this morning, _he handing one to his brother. "That's not what I want to talk about and you know it!" Kouji yelled at his twin.

Kouichi just smiled at him innocently. He didn't want Kouji to talk to the Kanbara's because he knew that Kouji would give them the I'm-pitiful-and-you-just-can't-say-no-to-me look, and they would most likely fall for it. Kouichi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kouji's voice. "This isn't so bad. Most of the stuff is up here. I won't even have to step foot down stairs, except for maybe once or twice," he said. He walked past his brother and went to light the fireplace like it said on the list. When he knelt down to get it ready Kouichi pulled him up.

"Sorry Kouji, but the one you get started is downstairs," he said pulling Kouji over to the stairs. Kouji stiffened listening to his brother. "Downstairs! That's where Takuya's bedroom is!" he yelled at his brother. Kouichi opened the door leading to the stairs looking back. "Oh don't worry," he replied. "You don't have to go _into_ his bedroom, just really close to it. He then shoved his brother to get him to descend the stairs. "Oh, and Kouji? All of your chores are down there with Takuya. Mine and Shinya's are up here," he said before closing the door.

_I can't believe this! They planned this, I just know it! _Kouji thought walking down the rest of the stairs. He tried to be as quiet as possible as he could so Takuya wouldn't hear him. When he finally got to the bottom he looked for the fireplace, and spotted it next to a pair of double doors leading to the backyard. He walked over to the doors and stared at the lake. It looked even bigger than it looked from the front yard.

Kouji looked around again noticing there was only one other door. _That must be Takuya's bedroom._ His thoughts were confirmed when he heard the shower turn on. He hurried over to the fireplace hoping he could light it before Takuya finished his shower. He bent down and opened the glass doors to the fireplace and put a log in it. He reached over for a lighter when he realized he wasn't given one yet.

Kouji sighed standing back up. He walked back up the stairs so he could get something to start the fire with. When he was back upstairs he saw that Kouichi and Shinya already started their half of the chores. Shinya was closest so he asked where his parents were. "In the kitchen," he replied. Kouji nodded and walked into the kitchen. Ray was the first to notice him. "Kouji I thought you started your chores," he said. Susie looked up from her coffee when she heard her husband's voice. She looked at Kouji. "Is there something you need?" she asked him. "Yeah, I need a lighter to start the fireplace," he answered. "Takuya has the lighter for that fireplace. You'll have to get it from him," Ray told him. Kouji didn't like the fact that he would have ask Takuya for anything, especially after what happened this morning. Kouji slowly walked back over to the stairs. Kouichi saw the exchange and saw the look on Kouji's face when he found out he would have to talk to Takuya. When Kouji disappeared through the door leading to the stairs, he couldn't keep the smirk from forming on his lips.

* * *

Takuya slowly stirred from his sleep. Ever since he went back to sleep last night he couldn't to stop dreaming about Kouji. Some of the dreams were about him and Kouji as a couple. Some of them were more like nightmares, being about Dave and David showing up and kidnapping Kouji. Takuya smiled thinking about his favorite dream he had. It was about him and Kouji making love.

Takuya shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his head. He slowly walked out of his bedroom and made his way up the stairs. As soon as he walked through the door he heard voices from the kitchen. He walked towards the voices silently hoping Kouji was there also, however his hope was smashed as soon as he entered. "Where's Kouji?" he asked. Kouichi looked up from his oatmeal and smiled. "He's still sleeping," he answered. Takuya nodded disappointed. "Hungry, Takuya," Susie asked and sat down in the empty chair.

Takuya looked down when his mother placed a bowl in front of him. "Thanks," he mumbled taking a bite of the oatmeal. About half an hour later Takuya was done with his oatmeal. He stood up and took his bowl over to the sink. Shortly after he sat back down Kouji walked in. Takuya blushed hoping that noone noticed. He new from the smiles that everyone had on their faces that they had, but he could tell that Kouji hadn't noticed. As long as Kouji doesn't notice it he was Okay. His mother asked Kouji something that seemed to shock him. Kouichi, then, said something. The next thing he knew Kouji was pushed into the chair next to his and bowl put infront of Kouji. Takuya didn't really hear anything that had been said because he was too busy thinking about how beautiful Kouji looked when he just wakes up.

Soon Kouji was eating his oatmeal and all the others excused themselves from the table. Of course Takuya was totally oblivious to everything that was being said. After Kouji was done he looked up at Takuya and saw him staring. Takuya was oblivious to this, though, because he was too busy thinking how beautiful Kouji's eyes were. He definitely noticed when Kouji's eyes filled up with tears of panic and left the kitchen and ran to the guest room.

Only a few seconds after Kouji entered the guestroom he saw Kouichi run out of Shinya's room. He got a small glimpse of Shinya's worried expression before the door closed again. He also noticed that his parents room was opened a crack, but it quickly shut when the man and woman behing it noticed him looking at them. _Damn them for spying on us, _Takuya thought standing up. He took Kouji's bowl over to the sink then went downstairs to shower.

_I wonder who I'll be sharing my chores with,_ he thought getting out some clothes for the day. After he got everything he needed he walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on and tested it. When the water temperature satisfied him he stripped and stepped in closing the curtain. _I hope it's Koji,_ Takuya continued his earlier trail of thoughts. The thought of spending a lot of time with the dark haired beauty brought a smile to his lips as well as another blush.

Takuya spent another half an hour in the shower before getting out. He dried himself off and quickly got dressed. He walked back into his bedroom and walked over to his dresser, where picked up his watch, that he bought while he was at his grandmothers, and put it on.

He stepped into the room adjacent to his bedroom and noticed a log in the fireplace. Takuya figured that someone planned to start a fire but couldn't find the lighter. He walked back into his bedroom to get the lighter. When he stepped back out of his bedroom, lighter in hand, a certain dark haired beauty turned the corner at the stairs. As soon as Kouji saw Takuya he stopped cold in his steps.

Takuya could tell that Kouji was trying to talk but couldn't force the words out. Takuya had an idea of what Takuya was trying to say so he decided to be the one to break the silence. "Want this?" he asked holding the lighter up. Kouji nodded curiously looking at the lighter. Takuya walked over and put it in his hand. Kouji just looked at it and finall spoke. "I never seen a lighter like this befor," he said looking at the the red lighter. It wasn't small like he expected. It was quite long. It started out kind of small where the flame comes out at, and wider at the handle.

"I got it while I was at grandma's. I burnt myself quite a few times with the small one so when I saw this one I felt like I just had to get it," Takuya replied. Kouji nodded and walked over to the fireplace and sat down by it being careful not to get too close. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking when he flicked the flame on the lighter.

The shaking only got worst when he heard Takuya walk over to him. He reached out to touch the flame to the log when Takuya's hand wrapped around his own. "You have to keep your hand still or you'll still burn yourself," he heard Takuya whisper into his ear. After the fire was lit Takuya kissed the other boy on the cheek. Kouji jumped and turned around. "Stopped doing that!" he yelled tears running down his cheeks.

Takuya was very surprised at his outburst. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it," he told the other boy. Kouji furiously shook his head. "Doesn't matter! You still had no right!" "I'm sorry! I didn't think it would scare you so much...not after last nigt," Takuya softly whispered the last part. Kouji just shook his head again. "Last night didn't mean anything! I was tired, I didn't know what I was doing!" he screamed. Kouji walk past Takuya to get to the stairs, but the other boy wouldn't let him pass. "You can't keep running from your fears," Takuya softly said. He knew if he yelled again he would scare Kouji even more than was already. Kouji looked down not able to bring himself to look at Takuya anymore. "I know," he whispered. "I'm just so scared ever since..." Kouji trailed off not ready to talk about Dave and David yet. "After what happened with David," Takuya finished.

Kouji looked up surprised. "How did you know?" he asked. "Kouichi told us." Kouji nodded. _I should of known, _he thought. "Can I go back upstairs now?" Kouji asked. Takuya just shook his head and stepped closer. "No, not yet. We still have something that needs to be done." "And what's that?" In answer Takuya leaned over and planted a small kiss on his forehead. "We still need to teach you that not everyone will hurt you," he finally answered.

* * *

Up stairs four sets of eyes looked at the door leading to the stairs when they heard voices raise. They became even more curious when the voices suddenly quieted again. After a few minutes Kouichi let his curiousity take over as he walked over to the stairs, the others slowly followed.

They quietely made their way down the stairs. When they finally got to the bottom they looked around the corner. They were all **_very _**surprised at what they saw.

TBC...

Well, that's all for now. This is honestly my favorite chapter so far. I'm sure it's not exactly a mystery of what they saw.

Read and Review! And don't forget to tell me if you liked the change or not.


	6. Kouji's True Feelings

Disclaimer: Don't own!

Sorry it took me so _long _to update. My Internet wouldn't work so I was without Internet for months.

Thank you reviewer at Mediaminer:

Nobodynow-You can count on fluff. I do plan on putting a lemon in later on, just for you because you're my first reviewer at Mediaminer.

Thank you reviewers at (too lazy to sign in)-I know my grammar and spelling wasn't too good, but that's only because I didn't have spell check but now I do. It should be getting better now.

SilverShadow5947-Thank you for reviewing! I love it when I get new reviewers!

Takouji04-Thanks for reviewing!

UmirayTheWanderer-I updated!

Angel Spirit-Thanks for reviewing!

Chibi Atariel Tsukai-I continued!

Lexa000-I gave as much detail as I can being a new author and all. I hope it's to your satisfaction!

* * *

Chapter six

Kouichi and the others couldn't help but stare when they saw that Kouji was in Takuya's arms! It looked like that Takuya was kissing him. _Knowing my brother,_ Kouichi thought, _Takuya's probably having a difficult time getting Kouji to reply. _Kouichi couldn't help but smile at this thought. He just knew that Takuya would be the one to help Kouji get over his fear of meeting new people.

Kouichi looked back at Susie when he felt her tap on his shoulder. "We should get back up stairs," she whispered. Kouichi quietly nodded and followed the others upstairs praying that they would be able to stay at the Kanbara's a lot longer than he was hoping.

* * *

Unaware of the audience that just left, Takuya was trying to slowly coax Kouji opening his mouth for him. He could feel that Kouji was finally starting to relax in his arms. Kouji put his arms around Takuya's neck and opened his mouth for Takuya. He didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Takuya.

Takuya finally pulled away when oxygen became an issue. Takuya put his forehead against Kouji's, and looked into his eyes. He couldn't help but think how beautiful Kouji looked. His face was flushed and his eyes sparkling.

"We should finish our chores and head upstairs," Kouji finally said. Takuya just shook his head. "I want to stay like this just a little bit longer." Kouji yawned. "Alright, but just a couple more minutes." Kouji shifted a little a laid his head on Takuya's shoulder.

Takuya picked him up and walked over to an armchair in the corner, and sat down with Kouji in his lap. Takuya heard Kouji's breathing even and looked down only to see that Kouji has fallen asleep.

Takuya kissed Kouji on his forehead and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

Hours later Takuya woke up and looked down only to see Kouji looking at him. Takuya was startled until he remembered what happened that morning.

Finally Takuya got tired of the silence and quietly said, "Hi." Kouji just grinned and nuzzled Takuya's neck. Takuya laughed. "Come on," he said to Kouji. "We better finish our chores so we can eat lunch." Kouji nodded and slid off of Takuya's lap. In 30 minutes they had all of their chores done and walked up the stairs. When they walked through the doors they saw Shinya sitting on the floor playing a video game. Susie and Ray were sitting on the couch behind him watching.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Kouichi reading a book he found in the guest room. There were two bowls of noodles sitting in the places Kouji and Takuya sat at before.

"How did you know that we were coming up," Kouji asked his brother sitting down. Takuya sat down next to him and started eating. Kouichi shrugged. "I heard you walking up the stairs."

Kouichi didn't look up from his book. He knew Kouji would realize that he was lying. Earlier when the Kanbara's turned on the game Kouichi walked back down stairs. He watched Takuya wake up. He continued watching until they were almost done with their chores, and left so he could make their noodles.

Unknown to Kouichi, Kouji still didn't believe him. It takes a lot more than 10 seconds to make noodles.

After Kouji and Takuya were done eating, the three boys walked into the living room. Kouichi sat down next to Shinya on the floor. Takuya sat down on the couch next to his mother. Kouji was getting ready to sit down next to his brother, but Takuya pulled Kouji down onto his lap. Kouji tensed not knowing how the other would react. He relaxed and put his head on Takuya's shoulder when he realized that no one gave them a second glance.

After a couple of hours Shinya lost his last life on the game so Kouichi decided to try. It didn't take long for him to lose all three lives. After much debating they managed to talk Kouji into trying the game. Takuya sat down behind him with a leg on either side of Kouji.

Everybody, including Kouji, was surprised when Kouji made it pass the level Shinya died on, and Kouji still had all of his lives. They decided to save the game and go to bed. Susie, Ray, Shinya, and Kouichi already walked into their bedrooms and got in bed.

Kouji and Takuya were by the door leading to the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning," Takuya whispered to his love. Kouji nodded and leaned up and kissed Takuya. Takuya was surprised that Kouji made the first move. That didn't stop him from coaxing Kouji into using his tongue. Kouji and Takuya separated, both breathless. "Good night," Kouji said before turning around and walking into the guestroom.

Takuya walked down stairs planning on taking a shower. _I know I just a shower this morning but I really **need **one right now, _he thought. He had to take care of his arousal before going to bed. That's the whole reason that he didn't pull Kouji closer to him when they were kissing. He knew that if Kouji felt how aroused he was he would get scared that Takuya would try to force him into bed. Takuya would never do that but Kouji didn't know that.

Takuya turned of the water and stepped out. He dried off and put on a pair of boxers to sleep in. He walked into his bedroom and climbed into bed. Kouji and Takuya had sweet dreams of each other all night.

* * *

Unknown to everyone in the Kanbara household there were two young men in a small house in the middle of the forest right outside the Kanbara house. They were planning kidnapping as soon as they see a certain boy alone.TBC… 

I know a really short chapter after taking so long to update.


End file.
